Beauty Products
by Ilikenuts
Summary: He opened the closet that was bare of any clothes save an extra pair of boots, a dress, and fur coats. "She's not in here.' he drawled. Korra's body shook from the surpressed laughter that she was trying to keep quiet with success. Tahno turned on his heel and began to walk to towards the bed at a tantalizingly slow pace,'Could she be under the bed' he asked


Beauty Products

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed... I only own the plot.

Korra ran as quietly, well as quitely as one could while in a full sprint with arms filled with similar items of varrying shapes and sizes. She stopped at her room, adrenaline running and thought about going into it to hide. No it would be too obvious she thought, Tahno may act dumb when he was teasing but he was far from it, her room would be the first place to look for her and he knew it.

Where should she hide? She couldn't hide in Jinora's room because she was in there reading and Korra didn't want to distract her from her reading. Ikki's room was out of the question, that girl couldn't keep quiet to save her own life and would spill the beans the second Tahno came and inquired about Korra. Meelo and Tenzin and Pema's room was on the other side of the temple, she could try one of those room and risk getting caught by Tahno.

She heard faint footsteps coming her way. Heart pounding she bit her lip and looked back at the three doors, contemplating on which room would be the _right _room to hide in.

"Oh Korra.'' Tahno drawled out in a bored tone.

His voice was close...really close and his footsteps were growing louder, bringing him nearer and nearer, in no time he would be right on top of her.

Korra's room it was. Fear evident on her face, she burst through the half closed door and silently shut the heavy wood door. She ran across the room and slid under her bed with ease and scrunched herself up as close to the wall as humanly possible. She just hoped that Tahno didn't think that she would be dumb enough to hide in her own room.

Korra was breathing hard and she took slow measured breaths to steady her breathing. She wiped the persperation that had started to bead on her forehead and began to wait in the silence of her room.

Korra didn't have to wait long because her door slowly swung open and Tahno's light footsteps filled the room. Korra covered her mouth to silence herself from laughing. It was like being a kid and playing hide and seek all over again, which she wasn't good at because she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

She held her hands so tightly to her mouth that hurt. But she didn't let up least she give herself away with her hyenna laughter. Tahno walked over to the closet,''Now now, where could the uhvatar be hiding?'' he asked but he already knew.

He opened the closet that was bare of any clothes save an extra pair of boots, a dress, and fur coats. "She's not in here.'' he drawled. Korra's body shook from the surpressed laughter that she was trying to keep quiet with success. Tahno turned on his heel and began to walk to towards the bed at a tantalizingly slow pace,''Could she be under the bed?'' he asked her because he knew she was there.

Korra knew she was caught and laughed out loud not even bothering to hold it in. Tahno smirked, leaned down and peered under the bad at a very amused looking Korra. She flashed him a cheesy smile which he returned with a smirk and his hand out stretched,''Hand 'em over.'' he said.

Korra giggled,''Nevvveerrr.'' she bellowed.

Tahno's smirk became wicked,''Either you can hand 'em over or I can tell Tenzin what goes on during our "private lessons''.''

Korra pouted not wanting Tenzin to find out about their not so little private lessons. She would deffinately get an earfull and then some from both Tenzin and Pema. On top of that it would just be embarressing if they found out about her late night activities.

Reluctantly she handed over the various hairsprays, shampoos, conoditioners, lotions and combs and brushes. He narrowed his at her, not satisfyed,''And the eyeliner.''

"I don't have your eyeliner.''Korra said as adamantly as she could.

"You remember that video we made last week...'' he said threatningly.

She frowned and threw the makeup at him as if the thing had burned her."Your a real party pooper, you know that?''

"No,'' he began, dropping the things on the floor with a clatter and crawling under the bed to be with her. He scooted close to her and began kissing her neck. Korra was mad but couldn't stay mad when his lips began their exploration of her tanned skin,''I just wanted to get your hands free. Besides, I would never show that video to anyone because I'm the only one who's allowed to see you like that.'' He purred and began to rub Korra through her pants making her breath out in pleasure.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it because this story came to me late at night and I wanted to share it...So review and tell me what you all think =D. Don't be shy, just dont be mean either...


End file.
